RWBY Wiki:Glossary
A *A Simple Wok - A noodle stand in Vale *ABRN - Team from Haven Academy consisting of Arslan Altan, Bolin Hori, Reese Chloris and Nadir Shiko *Adam Taurus - Member of the White Fang *Akoúo̱ - Pyrrha Nikos' defensive gear, a hoplite shield *Amber - The former Fall Maiden *Amity Colosseum - A levitating arena where the Vytal Festival Tournament is held *Anima - Continent on which the Kingdom of Mistral is located *Arslan Altan - Leader of Team ABRN *Atlas - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant *Atlas Academy - Academy based in Atlas *Atlesian Knight-130 - Outdated make of battle android *Atlesian Knight-200 - Make of battle android *Atlesian Paladin-290 - Make of mechanized battlesuit *Aura - The physical manifestation of one's soul B *Bartholomew Oobleck - Professor at Beacon Academy *Beacon Academy - School for future Huntsmen and Huntresses in Vale *Beacon Cliff - Location where the Beacon Academy Initiation started *Beowolves - Species of Grimm based on a werewolf *Blake Belladonna - Member of Team RWBY *Blush - Adam Taurus' rifle *Boarbatusk - Species of Grimm based on a boar *Bolin Hori - Member of Team ABRN *Brawnz Ni - Leader of Team BRNZ *BRNZ - Team from Shade Academy consisting of Brawnz Ni, Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfirio and May Zedong *Bullhead - Small aerial vehicle *Bumblebee - Yang Xiao Long's motorcycle C *Cardin Winchester - Leader of Team CRDL *CFVY - Team from Beacon Academy consisting of Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi *Ciel Soleil - A team mate of Penny Polendina *Cinder Fall - An antagonist whose plans and motivations are currently unknown. The current Fall Maiden. *Coco Adel - Leader of Team CFVY *Corsac Albain - A representative of the White Fang and brother of Fennec Albain *CRDL - Team from Beacon Academy consisting of Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark *Creep - A species of Grimm *Crescent Rose - Ruby Rose's weapon of choice, a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe *Crocea Mors - Jaune Arc's weapon of choice, a sword and shield that can transform into a sheath *‎Cross Continental Transmit System - The system for communicating information between kingdoms *Crow Bar - Street-side bar located in Vale *Cyril Ian - News reporter for Vale News Network D *Death Stalker - Species of Grimm based on a scorpion *Dew Gayl - Member of Team NDGO *Dove Bronzewing - Member of Team CRDL *Dust - Primary energy in Remnant E *Ember Celica - Yang Xiao Long's weapon of choice, Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets *Emerald Forest - A forest which was the main setting of the Beacon Academy Initiation *Emerald Sustrai - An associate of Cinder Fall F *Faunus - A humanoid race with animal features *Faunus Civil Rights Protest - An event where Faunus protested for their rights *Faunus Rights Revolution - Revolution staged by the Faunus in an attempt to gain civil rights *Fennec Albain - A representative of the White Fang and brother of Corsac Albain *Flynt Coal - Leader of Team FNKI *FNKI - Team from Atlas Academy *Forever Fall - A forest in Vale filled with red-leafed trees *Fort Castle - A location which was the site of an important battle during The Faunus War *Fox Alistair - Member of Team CFVY *From Dust Till Dawn - A shop which was robbed by Roman Torchwick G *Gambol Shroud - Blake Belladonna's weapon of choice, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe *Geist - A possession-type Grimm *Ghira Belladonna - Blake Belladonna's father and previous High Leader of the White Fang *Glynda Goodwitch - An active Huntress and professor at Beacon Academy *Goliath - Species of Grimm based on an elephant *Grimm - Monsters in Remnant *Gwen Darcy - Member of Team NDGO H *Haven Academy - School for future Huntsmen and Huntresses in Mistral *Hazel - An associate of Salem *Hei "Junior" Xiong - An information broker known as "Junior", who owns a club in Vale *Higanbana - A village on the continent of Anima *Humans - A humanoid race *Huntsmen - The group of trained people who combat Grimm I J *Jacques Schnee - President of the Schnee Dust Company and the father of Weiss, Winter and Whitley Schnee *James Ironwood - A general in Atlas' army and an academy headmaster *Jaune Arc - Leader of Team JNPR *Jingu Bang - One of Sun Wukong's weapons of choice *JNPR - Team from Beacon Academy consisting of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren *JNRR - (More commonly known as RNJR) An informal team consisting of former Beacon Academy students Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. K *Kali Belladonna - Blake Belladonna's mother *King Taijitu - Species of Grimm based on a snake *Klein Sieben - The Schnee family's butler *Kuchinashi - A city in the Kingdom of Mistral L *Lagune - A general in the Faunus Rights Revolution *Lie Ren - Member of Team JNPR *Lien - Type of currency used in Remnant *Lisa Lavender - News reporter for the Vale News Network *Lockers - Lockers that store the Beacon student's equipment M *Maidens - Four girls with magical powers, each one corresponding to the four seasons *Magnhild - Nora Valkyrie's weapon of choice, a grenade-launcher/hammer *Mantle - A now-defunct kingdom which was succeeded by the current Kingdom of Atlas *May Zedong - Member of Team BRNZ *Melanie Malachite - One of the Malachite twins under the employ of Junior Xiong *Melodic Cudgel - Roman Torchwick's weapon of choice *Menagerie - Location were Faunus were once confined *Mercury Black - An associate of Cinder Fall *Merlot Industries - A Grimm research corporation *Miló - Pyrrha Nikos' offensive weapon of choice, a javelin/sword/hunting rifle *Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite - One of the Malachite twins under the employ of Junior Xiong *Mistral - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant *Moon - Satellite in orbit around Remnant *Mountain Glenn - A sealed-off section of Vale *Myrtenaster - Weiss Schnee's weapon of choice, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier N *Nadir Shiko - Member of Team ABRN *NDGO - Team from Shade Academy consisting of Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember *Nebula Violette - Leader of Team NDGO *Neon Katt - Member of Team FNKI *Neopolitan - An associate of Roman Torchwick *Neptune Vasilias - Member of Team SSSN *Nevermore - Species of Grimm based on a raven *Nolan Porfirio - Member of Team BRNZ *Nora Valkyrie - Member of Team JNPR O *Octavia Ember - Member of Team NDGO *Oscar - A farm boy *Ozpin - The Headmaster of Beacon Academy P *Patch - Location of Signal Academy *Peach - A professor at Beacon Academy *Penny Polendina - A girl cyborg from Atlas who participates in the Vytal Festival *Perry - A member of the White Fang *Peter Port - A professor at Beacon Academy *Pumpkin Pete's - Brand of cereal in Remnant *Pyrrha Nikos - Member of Team JNPR Q *Qrow Branwen - Ruby Rose's uncle R *Rapier Wasp - A type of wasp that is attracted to sweet things *Raven Branwen - Yang Xiao Long's mother *Red Sap - Product of nature found in the trees of Forever Fall *Reese Chloris - Member of Team ABRN *Relics - Items needed to be recovered for Beacon Academy Initiation *Remnant - The world of RWBY *''Remnant: The Game'' - A board game based on the world of Remnant *RNJR - (Sometimes known as JNRR) An informal team consisting of former Beacon Academy students Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. *Roman Torchwick - An enemy whose plans and motivations are currently unknown *Roy Stallion - Member of Team BRNZ *Ruby Rose - Leader of Team RWBY *Ruyi Bang - One of Sun Wukong's weapons of choice *Russel Thrush - Member of Team CRDL *RWBY - Team from Beacon Academy consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long S *Sage Ayana - Member of Team SSSN *Salem - One of the primary antagonists *Sanctum Academy - An academy or school for younger Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, Pyrrha attends this academy or school before transferring to Beacon *Sanus - Continent on which the Kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo are located *Scarlet David - Member of Team SSSN *Schnee Dust Company - One of the largest Dust mining companies in Remnant *Scroll - Holographic, tablet-like handheld used to analyze Aura and communication. *Seer - Species of jellyfish-like Grimm *Semblance - Innate power that differ between individuals *Shade Academy - School for future Huntsmen and Huntresses in Vacuo *Shi-nee Toothpaste - Brand of toothpaste in Remnant *Shion - A village on the continent of Anima *Signal Academy - An academy for younger Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, located on the island of Patch. *Sky Lark - Member of Team CRDL *Solitas - Continent on which the Kingdom of Atlas is located *SSSN - Team from Haven Academy consisting of Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana and Neptune Vasilias *StormFlower - Lie Ren's weapon of choice, a pair of bladed SMGs *STRQ - Team graduated from Beacon Academy, consisting of Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen. *Summer Rose - Ruby Rose's mother *Sun Wukong - Leader of Team SSSN T *Taiyang Xiao Long - Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long's father *Tukson - Bookstore Clerk Faunus *Tukson's Book Trade - A bookstore in Vale *Tyrian - An associate of Salem U *Ursa - Species of Grimm based on a bear V *Vacuo - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant *Vale (city) - A coastal city in the kingdom of Vale *Vale (kingdom) - One of the four kingdoms in Remnant *Vale News Network - News network in Vale *Vale Police Department - Main law enforcement agency in Vale *Velvet Scarlatina - Member of Team CFVY *Vytal - An island in Remnant *Vytal Festival - International festival among Huntsmen and Huntresses W *Watts - An associate of Salem *Weiss Schnee - Member of Team RWBY *White Fang - Violent Organization of Faunus in Remnant. *Whitley Schnee - Weiss Schnee's brother *Windpath - A city in the Kingdom of Mistral *Winter Schnee - Weiss Schnee's sister *Wilt - Sword part of Adam Taurus' weapon of choice X Y *Yang Xiao Long - Member of Team RWBY *Yatsuhashi Daichi - Member of Team CFVY Z *Zwei - A dog belonging to Team RWBY Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Terminology